


Pastime

by AmbyWamby



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jax, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, No Refractory Period, Size Difference, Top Geras, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyWamby/pseuds/AmbyWamby
Summary: Geras helps Jax loosen up.
Relationships: Jackson "Jax" Briggs/Geras
Kudos: 15





	Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> me at 5 am: i think i shall hmmmmmh create a rarepair

Of _course_ accepting Kronika's deal left a bad taste in Jax's mouth, he could try and fool himself all he wanted, it was gonna bite him. The Special Forces were working in tandem with the allying forces of Outworld, and under Kitana's new rule, unity against Kronika was becoming a growing concern. The Titaness was confident in her plans, and _Jax-_ he did what was asked of him; he knew what was at stake, what could be if Kronika's plan succeeded. 

Jax steeled himself, swallowing the lump in his thought, a sigh leaving him. His eyes wandered over the bizarre patterns of the Keep's floor, the quiet whirl of metallic gears something of a white noise. It was a good distraction, but nothing could take his mind off the coming war, off _Jacqui._

His heart clenched tight at the thought of her in the midst of it all, and soon, Jax's thoughts were solely on her; she was too much like her mother, a fighter against all odds. _What would Vera think?_

Jax's jaw set, hands curling into fists along his sides, shutting his eyes against the wave of memory. Kronika had made good on her word, he only needed to do his part, and then…they'd all be together again. 

"Is something troubling you, Major Briggs?" 

Jax was pulled from his daydream by the sound of a breeze, grains of sand pinging off the floor- Jax's heart leapt into his throat, turning as footsteps lumbered towards him, an uneasy knot in Jax's chest at the slow approach of Geras. 

The immortal construct's lips curled into a coy smile at Jax's hesitation, stepping closer, a mere half-step separating them. "Victory is assured, and Kronika has been most pleased by your assistance in her plans," Geras' eyes flickered over Jax, bright blue shining hot in their sockets. "You are still unsatisfied," Geras said plainly, tone even, lilting into curiosity. 

Jax tried not to show his discomfort at the construct's closeness, keeping his eyes above the artifact in the man's chest; Geras stood a full head and shoulders over Jax himself, his physique befitting his role as Kronika's enforcer. Jax hadn't faced him in kombat yet, but the further off that fight was, the better. 

_"Hmh,_ it's not that," Jax replied, prepared to explain at the tilt of Geras' head. "It's my girl, Jacqui. I can't help worryin' about her, I know she's not gonna sit this fight out." Jax sighed, shaking his head as Geras searched his expression. "What is she gonna think when _I'm_ with the _enemy-"_ Jax's eyes pulled wide, glancing up from the floor, into Geras' unblinking stare. _"Earthrealm's_ enemy, I mean." 

Geras' expression didn't move from being amused, the verbal slip-up only moving his lips into a grin. "Your daughter is strong, Major Briggs. It would be an honor to usher in Kronika's new era with her." 

Jax's brow rose at the odd compliment, pushing the thought out of his head entirely. "That's why _I'm_ here, so she doesn't have to. But I know she's still gonna fight, it's practically in her blood." Jax sighed again, a frown cut into his features. "Can't stop thinking about her, what I'm _doing."_

Geras nodded, a hum making the timepiece in his chest glow. "Your fear blinds you from the grand design, Major. It distracts you, frustrates you." Geras' expression didn't change as he went on. "Would you like to relieve that tension?"

Jax stood still, the meaning of Geras' _offer_ slowly sinking in, blood suddenly too warm in his veins. "Uh, run that by me again?" He must've heard him wrong, he _had_ to. 

Geras' lips pulled back, teeth baring as his eyes lowered. "Would you like to fuck?" Geras said, tone even as ever. "The Keep allows little privacy, I imagine you have been unable to take matters into your own hands." Geras cut into Jax's personal space to loom over him, eyes sparkling with excitement. "My body is perfection realized, however, you are often surprised at my capabilities."

Jax's brow knitted together, taking a slow step backwards. _"Often?"_ Jax parroted, eyes widening with the revelation. "What, you mean _we've-"_

"In _several_ timelines," Geras answered with a smirk, eyes bright as gems in his head. "You submit easily, Major Briggs."

A wounded pride had Jax reeling forward, setting his eyes hard at the construct. _"Submit?_ Hell no, like I'd like let _you-"_ Jax stopped himself, mouth pulled into a tight frown. "Get real. Don't know what all those other... _mes_ were thinking, but there's no way, man."

Geras' smile only _grew._ "Are you sure about that?"

Jax saw the challenge as it was, eyes narrowing as his arms crossed. "Hell yeah, Tinman. Never gonna happen."

A chuckle from the construct left Jax with a bad feeling. "That is precisely what you said last time."

* * *

Cum splattered up Jax's rippling abdomen as deft fingers coaxed him over the edge, his legs splayed wide around a broad waist, the shallow breath in his lungs punched out of him by a _thrust;_ Jax's eyes rolled, jaw hanging slack, a whine in the back of his throat as his cock was worked over. Cum dribbled from his oozing cockhead, a thumb smearing it into the swollen glands, a wordless cry ringing in his ears. 

They'd been at it for _hours;_ Geras was a tireless warrior, it seemed that infinite stamina extended to all aspects of himself- Jax had lost count of how many times he'd felt the man's impressive cock thicken and bust, but he'd begun to feel a pressure in his lower stomach, almost _sloshing_ when Geras' hands roamed the swell. The excess dripped down his thighs, white streaks reaching down to his shins, the still cooling dregs clinging onto his leg hair.

As steady as a metronome, Geras' hips rocked into him, nudging over the hot lump of Jax's prostate with every deep stroke. The soldier's cock was still clenched in Geras' fist, a full-bodied _squirm_ making him tighten up, the construct's cock _throbbing_ harder within him. A winded chuckle left Geras, eyes shutting in bliss as his hips slotted against Jax. 

"I must admit, Major," Geras' voice was a husky whisper. "Your endurance is to be commended, you rarely allow me to…" The swift _snap_ of his hips left Jax _gasping._ _"Indulge_ for so long. Trying to prove something?"

Jax's stomach _churned_ , heat bursting deep in his belly as Geras hilted inside him, filling him and adding to the bloat of his abdomen. The gurgle of his stomach left Jax's skin burning hotter, a pitiful moan breaking last his lips, a hand coming to rest on his bulging stomach. "Just that _I'm_ on top next time." Jax made a face at his stomach, at the strange warmth that spilled over in his guts, how _much_ of it there was. _"Fuck_ , ever heard of pullin' out? This is too much, man." 

Geras' smile was too sly for Jax's liking, the construct's hips continuously moving, slick cock kept buried in Jax. "You have taken me so well," Geras murmured, eyes low and basking Jax in blue. "And _this,"_ Geras gestured to Jax's growing belly, a gentle touch to the warped flesh leaving the soldier shivering. "Is only the beginning. Surely you can take more." Geras ended his statement with an unhurried grind of his hips, an electric delight flashing through his body. 

Jax's face warmed at the moving _bulge_ under his belly, Geras' cock shifting his skin from the inside. He _groaned,_ head falling back against the grayscale wall, guts churning from the hot load dumped into them. "You're a horny bastard," Jax muttered, a hiss in his throat as he grew harder in Geras' palm. The construct jerked him off delicately, skin still sensitive and flushed. 

"Yet I remain a most effective distraction, no?" The moan Geras got from gliding his thumb along Jax's glands was all the confirmation he needed. Geras chuckled, teasing the weeping tip, the flow increased with each deep thrust he made. "Glad to see you agree, Major…"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at @WambiAmby for more assorted clownery! Thanks for reading!


End file.
